I Didn't Know I'd Love You
by Don'tBeAfraid-MakeItBetter
Summary: What if Quinn never changed her name, what if she lost weight and became exceptionally beautiful and moved to Lima with her mother? She never joined the cheerios, instead joining the Art club. What if Rachel wanted nothing more then to make her dream come true, even if that meant not dating? No exceptions included. Until she met a girl named Lucy Q. Fabray. More details inside.


**A/N: **_Hello my fellow reader and writers! I have come with another story in mind. It came to mind and i had to write it. You know how that is lol. Anyways, this one is gonna be a bit different. You get to see the beginning of both Berry and Zantos family rise. It explains how I've always wrote Alex into the picture as Rachel's beloved cousin. How Alex met Santana._

_Rachel will be a little more strict in this one, more up tight and wanting nothing more then to get to Broadway. There are no slushies, more so fighting then throwing cold ice on people and almost causing a heart attack. (that shit is cold, my cousin thought it was funny to throw a damn slushie on me because of my love for Glee. She had watched an episode with me and saw the scene where David slushied Santana. So like i walk outside to grab something from my car and shes waiting right there with a huge ass cup of blue slushie, where she got i have no damn clue, and she tosses it on me! That shit stings if it gets in your eyes and it really does stain. So no slushies in this one.) _

_Quinn in this one won't be a heartless bitch, shes gonna be an artist. Loving life and creating things with either a paint brush, clay, and/or a camera. She goes by Lucy instead of Quinn, but still uses her middle name at times. She's an open lesbian, and is possibly the most nicest person in McKinley, other then Alex herself. _

_Rachel befriends Quinn, and at first it really is just a friendship, that is till Quinn slowly develops feelings for the diva. She had befriended Alex before Rachel when they met in Alex's Philosophy class they shared. Quinn confronts Rachel's cousin about her feelings for the girl and Alex helps her best friend any way she can. _

_Santana is the cheerios head captain, with her childhood best friend, Brittany, at her side. Brittany is dating Mike in this and has been since seventh grade. Santana can be a heartless bitch to just about anyone except Alex, Brittany and Rachel. Everyone else is scum on the bottom of her shoe. _

_So that's the Summery, yes i said a lot in here but giving this much wont mean anything if you dont read it and see how everything goes down. So please give this a gander and tell me how you like it. _

**Disclaimer:** _I dont own any of the glee characters that are in here. None of them. I own my own OC's; Alex, Jayson, Lillith and whoever else i come up with along the way. _

* * *

When Leroy Berry married his husband, Hiram Zantos, he never really knew he was getting a new and very accepting family along with him. Yeah, he loved his husband and knew that they would create their own family where they would raise their children up to be accepting of anything and know better then to judge. But with Leroy growing up in a family that immediately disowned him when he came out at the age of thirteen. His father let Leroy's brothers beat on, talk down to him by name callings and bullied him in school till he graduated and moved on to better and greater things. So Leroy only knew hate and hurt. But the moment he laid eyes on Hiram in college he knew that his life was going to get better from then on.

And he was right. Once he said 'I do' to the man and gave his name to Hiram, he felt a rush of relief as his husband kissed him for all he was worth. Hiram's family took Leroy in the moment he brought the man home with him their first Christmas together and Leroy was floored at how nice Hiram's older brother was to him. Jayson, being only three years older then Hiram, was built like a linebacker and looked like he hated everybody in the entire world. Don't get Leroy wrong, Jayson was actually a very extremely handsome man, both Zantos brothers were, with his blue-green eyes and naturally tanned skin, he just looked really mean from his scowl he always sported. He actually looked like some of the guys that beat Leroy up back in high school. But once he got Leroy alone and they had the chance to hang out, Leroy felt bad for thinking all those things about the man.

Jayson Zantos was actually the nicest man Leroy as met, other then his husband of course. He listened as Jayson told him the story about how he went up against his entire football team back in high school because they were calling his little brother a faggot and accused him of trying to suck the receivers dick after a game one night.

The entire team ganged up on Jayson, who kicked each and every one of their asses, he never told anyone that he took secret Jujitsu classes for his families safety. The team didn't have a chance

Once it was clear that even Hiram's parents loved Leroy as their own, he knew he had to marry the man. So on their last day of college right after their graduation, Leroy got down on one knee in front of Hiram and asked for his hand in marriage, the entire Zantos family and friends watching with watery eyes and 'awed' expressions.

Around the time Hiram and Leroy were going to officially tie the knot, Jayson came home from his business trip to Paris and told everyone that he got his four year girlfriend pregnant. That was the first time Leroy has ever seen his brother-in-law cry.

Jayson had met Lillith Moretti in his Philosophy class a year before he was due to graduate college. They had been together since and were very faithful to each other. Lillith only made Jayson to promise her that they wouldn't marry till after they finished college and once he finished his trip from Paris. Well, Lillith surprised Jayson by taking a flight to Paris and that night he purposed to her under the Eiffel Tower.

Leroy and Hiram were able to marry before Lillith's baby was born.

October 31st, 1991 was the birth date of Alexandra Payton Zantos. She had natural tan skin, a head full of black hair like her fathers and when she opened her eyes they were a beautiful blue color that changed five months down the road. They were intense sky blue eyes like her mothers.

Upon seeing their god daughter, Leroy and Hiram instantly decided that they wanted to have a child of their own. So two years after moving to a little town in Lima to settle down, they called up an old friend from their New York college days and asked her if she would carry their baby for them. She instantly agreed when they mentioned money and thus, Shelby Corcoran became pregnant with both, Hiram and Leroy's sperm resting inside of her.

December 18th, 1993 was the birth date of Rachel Barbra Berry. She also had natural tanned skin, a head full of hair and brown eyes. When Leroy held his baby girl for the first time he cried and vowed that he would never ever put Rachel through anything his family had ever put him through.

Once Alex turned six, Jayson and Lillith thought it to be a great time to move somewhere to settle down. Leroy found a nice house a few neighbourhoods down from their own and the Zantos family moved to Lima, Ohio. They settled in quick, Jayson instantly finding a job in Sydney, Ohio that wasn't that far a drive from home but also a great opportunity to become the most feared lawyer in not only the state of New York but also the state of Ohio. Lillith became a stay at home mom, watching over Alex as she grew.

Alex had met Rachel once before but she was three at the time. She saw Rachel as a tiny little baby and thought she was fascinating. But with her being six now and Rachel being four, they met for the first time and instantly became attached to the hip. If Alex left Rachel's house, then Rachel would go with her and vise versa. They got their first puppies together, Alex naming hers Shadow and Rachel naming hers Star. They cried together, watched their first movie together. Took dance and vocal classes together. Whatever it was, they did it together.

Alex loved Rachel dearly, and knew that she would become the most special person in her life. That was confirmed the day Rachel and Alex went to the park together and this big oaf of a boy named David pushed Rachel off the swings because he wanted it, when there were clearly three swings untouched he could have had.

"I wanted this one," he snickered.

Seeing her beloved cousin cry, Alex stomped over to the boy, grabbed his shirt and punched him square in the face. David fell off the swing and began to cry as some blood trailed down his lip.

The moment Alex turned eight, her father entered her into some Karate classes since Lima didn't have any jujitsu trainers.

"I want you to protect all your loved ones like you did Rachel, teach anyone who messes with you that the Zantos-Berry family is not a family to mess with," he had told her on her first day.

"Why daddy?" she had asked innocently. Jayson's eyes had soften at his daughter and he smiled warmly, something he only used for his wife, child, niece, brother and brother-in-law.

"Because, believe it or not, there are some really bad people out there."

Alex blinked and gave her dad a nod, "I'll do my best to provect-"

"Protect," Jayson chuckled.

Alex blushed, "….protect my family daddy,"

"That's my good girl," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

Once she got into junior high, Alex began to slowly get certain feelings for girls rather then boys, It was the second week of her seventh grade and there was this really pretty Latina girl that kept eyeing her like she wanted her. She approached the girl one day and was led to the back of the school building where the girl pushed Alex up against the wall and proceeded to kiss her like it was her last day. The kiss was sloppy and there was more teeth then there should have been but considering that this girl was in sixth grade and only a year and a half younger then Alex, she was very inexperienced.

Alex went home that day, extremely quiet and it worried her parents. So when dinner rolled around, they asked her what was wrong. Without looking up from her food, she simply said in a mono toned voice, "I think I like girls,"

Jayson looked to his wife, who had a huge smile on her lips before she stood up and wrapped her daughter in a tight hug. To say that her parents acceptance was rather surprising would be an understatement. Yeah she grew up knowing only to accept and not to judge someone but she figured that her parents would have an exception when it came to their child.

She cried that night out of sheer happiness.

Rachel didn't have time to look into her own sexuality, she was too busy trying to become an exceptional Broadway star. She said no to every boy and turned down every offer, there wasn't really an attraction to any of them either. She flew by junior high with straight A's, extra dance and singing classes, even Drama arts classes and the moment she slid right into high school she was eager to start on those four years of strive and hard work. By the time she passed both Freshmen and Sophomore year, she was ready for anything. She had both Finn Hudson, the quarterback of William McKinley's football team, and Noah Puckerman, the wide receiver of the football team, running after her and wanting nothing more then to steal her V-card and make her theirs. But she continued to refuse them, telling them that she had more important things to do then date football players. Little did she know, Rachel was about to head face first right into a crash course of a natural thing called love.


End file.
